villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chikane Himemiya
Chikane Himemiya is the deuteragonist of the anime show Kannazuki no Miko. Personality Chikane is the kind of lover of the protagonist that does anything to save her, and with her wisdom, makes schemes to save her. She is smart and always shows be more mature and calm than Himeko. History She and Himeko were priestesses of Ami no Murakami and in her past lives, they used Ame no Murakumo to kill his enemy: Yamata no Orochi. But, to recover the world and restores its situation with no Orochi existence, one of the two priestesses would be sacrificed by the other and then killed disappears from existence. So, the past lives of Chikane have killed the past life of Himeko and this action did the next live of Chikane never forgets the thrill felt at that time (even forget what happened), and only Himeko doesn't remember this. She in the begin on the series, is shown as the most popular girl of her school and everyone thought she would be the perfect pair of Souma, the most popular boy in this school. But, she hates men, and never allows come to her home, and how Souma loves Himeko, Chikane become his rival and hates him because he always disrupts her love with Himeko. Chikane met Himeko in a garden when Himeko stayed with a little dog. In this first meeting, Chikane fell in love with Himeko, and she continues in the same school of her; so, the relationship between the two become closer. After, the two girls discover that they are the two priestesses of Ame no Murakumo and need to revive himself to save the Earth from Orochi; but, the hatred on Ame no Murakumo deep in the hearth of Chikane (that want not that that sacrifice happens again) precludes the resurrection of the god, that need of the will of the two priestesses. During the Orochi attacks (with no Ame no Murakumo, the Orochi's forces was not stopped), the two girls tried revives their god making the relationship between the two became close so much. But, Chikane remember about the past when see Himeko kissing Souma, and become an Orochi member and offers help; her goals is defeating the Orochi to Himeko. The first things she did was moving her maids out of her mansion and sever her ties with the student council in her school. She later puts on Himeko's priestess outfit and rapes Himeko in order to make her hate Chikane. Souma arrives at Chikane's mansion and he was easily beaten before she took his Take no Yamikazuchi away and left to face the Orochi members. She turns all the Orochi members, except Tsubasa, into stone statues and forces Himeko to hate her, via abusing her, and making death threats to her. When Himeko revives Ame no Murakumo, the sword of the Lunar Priestess is invoked toward Chikane, and she fights against her loved Himeko. Himeko, with Souma's sacrifice, arrives in the presence of Chikane, and when Chikane uses the Orochi Power to destroy the Earth, Himeko, finally, with hatred, mortally injures Chikane. After Himeko notices her scheme, the two confess their love; Chikane and Himeko tries fight against Orochi, but Souma stops them and destroys Orochi; Chikane and Himeko have the last reunion and Chikane disappear after, and does not exist anymore. Gallery Chikane2.png|Chikane after she kills Himeko in her past life. Trivia *''Chikane'' means 'thousand scattered flowers.' *For her surname, hime means 'princess' and miya means 'temple,' so Himemiya means 'princess temple.' *In the manga, Chikane's has dark turquoise hair and brown eyes. While in the anime, she has blue hair and light blue eyes. *She was often called "Miya-sama" by her fans from school. *She carries the lunar symbol on her back. *Both Chikane's voice actresses, Michelle Ruff and Ayako Kawasumi, also plays Saber from Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, Ellie from Rave Master, Winia Chester from Scrapped Princess, Miharu Sena Kanaka from Girls Bravo, and Aoi Sakuraba from Ai Yori Aoshi. *Both Michelle Ruff and Stephanie Sheh, Chikane and Himeko's English voice actresses, also play the voices of Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue from Bleach. Category:Female Category:Wealthy Category:Dissociative Category:Cult Leaders Category:Misandrists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Envious Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Rapists Category:Redeemed